Currently, replacing a relay located within a vehicle's electrical system requires a labor intensive effort on the part of a mechanic. Never is the case truer than when the new relay has a different electrical contact configuration than the original. The vehicle's socket, which is configured to receive a relay having a specific electrical configuration, is not capable of connecting with a relay having a different contact configuration. Therefore, the mechanic is forced to either replace the socket with one that fits the new relay, or cut the vehicle's socket out and splice the new relay directly into the vehicle's electrical system. Either procedure is both time consuming and labor intensive. In addition, each procedure introduces the possibility of human error not subject to routine quality control measures. If the work is performed improperly, particularly if the relay is related to a critical safety system of the vehicle, a dangerous condition may result which could lead to damage to the vehicle and its human occupants. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can easily replace relays having different electrical contact configurations, and do so with assurance of proper connection of the new relay to the vehicle's electrical system.